ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
RollerCoaster Tycoon Revisited
RollerCoaster Tycoon Revisited (also known as RollerCoaster Tycoon 4 PC) is a fan-made remaster/remake of RollerCoaster Tycoon 3. Set to be released or start development around the series 20th anniversary. Park Management Staff *Animal Keeper *Entertainer **Big Cat **Panda **Shark *Janitor *Mechanic *Park Inspector *Security Guard Rides & Attractions RollerCoasters *Bobsled *Inverted RollerCoaster *Giga RollerCoaster *Log Flume *River Rapids *Wild Mouse RollerCoaster *Wooden RollerCoaster Kids Rides *Helter Skelter *Merry-Go-Round Thrill Rides *Twister *Zipper Gentle Rides *Dodgems *Dolphin Show *Ferris Wheel *Killer Whale Show *Lion Show *Octopus *Tiger Show Transport *Camel Transport **Bactrian **Dromedary *Elephant Transport **African **Asian *Safari Transport Animals *Alligator **American **Chinese *Anaconda **Green **Yellow *Antelope **Bongo **Giant Eland **Greater Kudu **Impala **Indian **Nilgai **Nyala **Roan **Sable **Topi *Baboon **Chacma **Gelada **Guinea **Hamadryas **Olive *Beaver **American **European *Bison **American **European *Black Bear *Brown Bear *Caiman **Black **Broad-Snouted **Spectacled *Camel **Bactrian **Dromedary *Cheetah *Chimpanzee **Common **Pygmy *Clouded Leopard *Crocodile **American **Cuban **Estuarine **Freshwater **Nile **Orinoco **Philippine **Siamese **Slender-Snouted *Deer **Eurasian Fallow **Eurasian Red **Sambar **Sika **White-Tailed *Eagle **Bald **Golden **Harpy **Steller's Sea *Elephant **African **Asian *Emu *Flamingo **Carribean **Chilean **Greater **Lesser *Fox **Arctic **Fennec **Gray **Red *Gazelle **Dama **Grant's **Thomson's *Gharial **Indian **Tomistoma *Gibbon **Siamang **White-Cheeked **White-Handed *Giraffe **Baringo **Masai **Reticulated *Gorilla **Eastern **Western *Hippo **Common **Pygmy *Hyena **Spotted **Striped *Iguana **Blue **Green **Rhinoceros *Jaguar **Rosette **Black *Kangaroo **Red **Grey *Koala *Leopard **Rosette **Black *Lion **African **Asiatic **White *Mandrill *Monkey **Allen's Swamp **Black-&-White Colobus **Black-Capped Squirrel **Mexican Spider **Proboscis **Rhesus *Moose *Okapi *Orangutan **Bornean **Sumatran *Oryx **Arabian **East African **Fringed-Eared **Simitar-Horned **South African *Ostrich **North African **South African *Otter **Asian Small-Clawed **Giant **North American River **Sea *Owl **Barn **Barred **Eurasian Eagle **Great Gray **Great Horned **Milky Eagle *Panda **Giant **Red *Peafowl **Blue **Green *Peccary **Chacoan **Collared *Penguin **Adelie **African **Chinstrap **Gentoo **Humboldt **King *Polar Bear *Porcupine **African Crested **North American **Prehensile-Tailed *Python **African Rock **Burmese **Green Tree **Reticulated *Raccoon *Reindeer *Rhea **Greater **Lesser *Rhino **Black **Indian **White *Sheep **Barbary **Bighorn **Dall **European Mouflon *Skunk **Spotted **Striped *Snow Leopard *Spoonbill **African **Roseate **Royal *Swan **Black **Black-Necked **Mute *Tapir **Baird's **Malayan **South American *Tiger **Bengal **Malayan **Siberian **Sumatran **White *Tortoise **African Spurred **Burmese Brown **Galapagos **Gopher **Radiated *Turtle **Alligator Snapping **Arrau River **Florida Softshell **Mata-Mata **Pig-Nosed *Vulture **Black **King **Lappet-Faced **Turkey **White-Backed *Wallaby **Parma **Red-Necked **Swamp **Yellow-Footed Rock *Warthog *Wildebeest **Black **Blue *Wolf **Gray **Red *Zebra **Grevy's **Mountain **Plains Enclosures Animal Houses *Ape House (Chimpanzee, Baboon, Gibbon, Gorilla, Mandrill, Monkey, Orangutan) *Aquarium *Aviary *Elephant House (Elephant) *Giraffe House (Giraffe) *Insect House *Nocturnal House *Reptile & Amphibian House (Alligator, Anaconda, Caiman, Crocodile, Gharial, Iguana, Python, Tortoise, Turtle) Shop & Facilities Food *Bakery *Burgers *Cotton Candy *French Fries *Hot Dogs *Ice Cream *Pizzeria Drink *Coffee *Soft Drinks Shops *Balloons *Souvenirs Facilitates *ATM *Information *Toilets Scenery Foliage *Acacia Tree *Banyan Tree *Baobab Tree *Bat Topiary *Bulrush *Christmas Palm *Club Topiary *Cone Topiary *Diamond Topiary *Duck Topiary *Heart Topiary *Large Oak *Large Water Lily *Mangrove *Medium Oak *Medium Water Lily *Short Coconut Palm *Short Cube Topiary *Short Cylindrical Topiary *Small Oak *Small Water Lily *Spade Topiary *Squirrel Topiary *Tall Coconut Palm *Tall Cube Topiary *Tall Cylindrical Topiary *Zombie Topiary Fences *Chain-Link Fence *Electric Fence *Split-Rail Fence Path Extras *Recycling Bin *Street Lamp *Trash Bin *Wooden Bench Scenery Props *Allosaurus Animatronic *Ankylosaurus Animatronic *Apatosaurus Animatronic *Baryonyx Animatronic *Brachiosaurus Animatronic *Carnotaurus Animatronic *Ceratosaurus Animatronic *Cupid Fountain *Deinonychus Animatronic *Deinosuchus Animatronic *Dilophosaurus Animatronic *Dimetrodon Animatronic *Dolphin Fountain *Edmontosaurus Animatronic *Elasmosaurus Animatronic *Euoplocephalus Animatronic *Female Statue Fountain *Frog Fountain *Giant Butterfly *Giant Snail *Giant Wasp *Glyptodon Animatronic *Golden Lion Statue *Golf Flag *Gravestone *Ground Sloth Animatronic *Iguanodon Animatronic *Oviraptor Animatronic *Pachycephalosaurus Animatronic *Parasaurolophus Animatronic *Protoceratops Animatronic *Pteranodon Animatronic *Quetzalcoatlus Animatronic *Saber-Toothed Cat Animatronic *Spinosaurus Animatronic *Stegosaurus Animatronic *Stone Lion Statue *Struthiomimus Animatronic *Styracosaurus Animatronic *Terror Bird Animatronic *Treasure Chest *Triceratops Animatronic *Tyrannosaurus Rex Animatronic *Velociraptor Animatronic *Woolly Mammoth Animatronic *Woolly Rhino Animatronic *Zombie Hands *Zombie Left Hand *Zombie Right Hand Park Entrance *Main Entrance *Atlantis-Themed Entrance *Adventure-Themed Entrance *Paradise-Themed Entrance *Sci-Fi-Themed Entrance *Spooky-Themed Entrance *Western-Themed Entrance Paths Regular Path *Asphalt *Tarmac Queue Path *Adventure *Atlantis *Paradise Island *Prehistoric *Safari *Sci-Fi *Spooky *Western Terrain Tools Terrain Shaping Terrain Textures *Bermuda Grass *Bermuda Grass and Mud *Carpet Grass *Carpet Grass and Mud *Ice *Loose Sand *Mud *Smooth Sand *Snow *Tarmac Trivia *The alternative title game is a clear reference to RollerCoaster Tycoon 4 Mobile. Category:Under Construction Category:Fan-made Category:Remasters Category:Remakes Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:Amusement Parks Category:Aquariums Category:Zoos Category:Ideas Category:Anniversary Category:Anniversary Editions Category:2019 Category:2019 Video Games Category:2019 video games